KakuHida: The Spy and Gang Boss
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Kakuzu is third on the FBI's most wanted list and Hidan is spy for the FBI. His mission is to become a member of Kakuzu's gang, the Kiryoku Gang, and gain their trust nd bring down him and his gang, but would unwanted feelings change that? KakuHida YAOI!
1. The Mission

**KakuHida: The Spy and the Gang Boss**

"Hidan do you know the mission?"

"Yes. To catch Kakuzu, the boss of the Kiryoku Gang, I have to disguise myself as one of his men and infiltrate his layer" I said emotionless. I was a spy for the FBI to catch the top most wanted people in Japan. Kakuzu was third on the list. I stared at my boss, Kisoto, who looked at me nervously

"Hidan, remember this, be careful and don't get caught. Kakuzu will kill you" Kisoto and I shook my head

"No he won't, I'm immortal" I said and he glared at me and I smirked

"Hidan this is serious. He could hurt you to the point of no recovery" Kisoto said and I sighed

"Yeah I know, but I'm good at keeping my cover" I said and my boss nodded

"That's why we chose you. We gave Kakuzu your information; mostly fake though. Your name and how you're immortal are the only things that are true. We put in that you were in a very weak gang called Kybashi Gang, and that you left them so you could find a bigger and more powerful gang to be in. Kakuzu is meeting you tomorrow at this destination" Kisoto said handing me a piece of paper with the directions to the destination, which was an abandoned park. I looked at Kisoto and nodded. I really never feared anything. I did catch 3 of the most wanted people already. I walked to the door and opened it

"Be careful" I heard Kisoto say and I just raised my hand slightly and left. I walked to the parking lot and got into my car and sighed before taking off. I got to the destination in under a few minutes. I sighed getting out of my red sports car convertible, and leaned against it. I was thinking about so many things, about the mission, Kiryoku gang, etc.

"Are you Hidan?"

By hearing that, I was broke out of thought and I turned around to see a man I known to be Kakuzu, who is walking up to me. I stared at him stunned. Sure I have heard about Kakuzu, but never saw what he looked like. I suddenly froze from an overwhelming feeling I felt overcoming my body. I didn't know what this feeling is, but I just put it as nervousness.

"Well?" Kakuzu asked getting a little annoyed and I looked at him

"Oh… Yes I am" I said and Kakuzu nodded

"Ok, you know who I am right?" Kakuzu asked and I nodded

"Yes, Kakuzu" I said and Kakuzu sighed

"Since you're new, I'll let you off with a warning. But you have to call me only by Boss or Sir, got it?" Kakuzu said, hating when people say his name, and I nodded

"Yes Sir" I said. I have to admit it, I hated calling Kakuzu that, but I couldn't jeopardize the mission. I noticed that Kakuzu looked at my car

"So this your ride?" Kakuzu asked and I looked from him to my car, smiling and nodded. I then noticed a confused look was on Kakuzu's face.

"How did you pay for it? If you were in the Kybashi Gang?" Kakuzu asked and I looked at him. I couldn't tell the truth that's for sure.

"I uh…stole it" I said, but the truth was that Kisoto gave it to me for catching Itachi. Itachi went insane, killing his family, and then killing his boyfriend, then his friends and dozens of innocent people. Doing that made Itachi the seventh most wanted person in Japan.

"It could make a great get away car" Kakuzu said smiling getting me out of thought

"We never had one before" Kakuzu said excitedly and I smiled warmly at him and I don't know why. Even that same feeling came over again. That feeling can't possibly be nervousness now, so what could it be?

"Hidan, let's go back to my gang's hide out. I have something important to do before it gets to late" Kakuzu said

"Ok, Ka—Sir" I said blushing slightly. I couldn't believe it. I always obeyed what people tell me. But this, I have no clue why I almost and wanted to say Kakuzu's name; it's like I have no sell-control over it. I looked at Kakuzu, who was getting in the passenger side of my car. I mentally sighed in relief that he didn't catch me almost saying his name and I got in the driver's side and I started it. With Kakuzu's directions, I started driving to the Kiryoku Gang's base. Where my mission as a Kiryoku gang member begins.

**I have written this a while ago and posted it on my acount: ObitoUchiha50**

**Enjoy**


	2. Meetint the Gang Members

**KakuHida: The Spy and the Gang Boss**

When I drove to the Kiryoku Gang's base, my heart started pounding I was nervous at the same time excited. I parked in front of the building, which was rather large. We then entered the building and I looked around just using my eyes. What I saw shocked me; inside this building doesn't look like it was lived in by gang members, but a really nice looking home. Usually the gang's hideouts in this city were really crappy and rundown, but this one is nice and I smiled

"Wow, this place is nicer than my old gang's hideout" I said shocking myself. It was getting really easy to lie about being in a gang.

"It is? To me it's not that nice" Kakuzu said and I shrugged. I looked down the hallway to the rest of the base and I saw someone walking towards us. I couldn't even tell if it was a male or female.

"Hey Boss, who is this un?" this person asked

"Deidara this is Hidan, Hidan, Deidara" Kakuzu introduced us and Deidara and I shook hands.

"Deidara get everyone in the main room" Kakuzu ordered and Deidara nodded

"Yes Sir" Deidara said leaving to get the rest of the gang members in the Main room. Kakuzu then showed me the way to the main room, which looked more like a living room. There was a radio, TV, fireplace, 2 couches, and 3 comfortable looking chairs. Before I knew it, I saw at least six people come in and sit down and looked at me.

"Guys this is Hidan, he is immortal" Kakuzu said and everyone looked at me shocked. I didn't blame them, not many people know someone who is immortal.

"Hidan is a new part of the gang, so introduce yourselves" Kakuzu said and I saw everyone nod.

"I'm Zabuza" Zabuza said. He had his face covered in what looks like bandages and has a really long and strong looking sword.

"I'm Haku. Nice to meet you" Haku said. He is a guy who looks like a girl with wearing clothing that looks girly. He also is the only one who clings to Zabuza and I don't know why.

"Kisame" Kisame said. He looks like a blue fish and I think it is cool, nothing like it. He even has a legendary sword made purely out of shark skin, which was even cooler!

"Tobi's name is Tobi" The masked kid said. He looks like a kid ready for Halloween, wearing an orange and black swirled mask with one eye hole. Plus he is hyper

"We met. Deidara" The blond said. He looks like a girl also, but only from his long blond hair and his baby-blue eyes. He is the gang's bomber who loves bombs since he was a kid.

"Gaara" The read-head said. He has the Japanese symbol of love on his forehead, and somehow has the power to manipulate and use sand at his will, which is sweet. After a few hours of talking with the Kiryoku Gang's members, I realized something, they aren't half bad. They are just people who were brought to this type of lifestyle by having bad and miserable pasts

**Tell me what you think**


	3. Miserable Pasts

**KakuHida: The Spy and the Gang**

Deidara's and Tobi's past~

"B-but mom, dad—" the seven year old, Deidara begged on the brink of tears.

"No, get out you pile of trash!" Deidara's father said and kicked Deidara, his only child, out of his and his wife's house and lives, with nothing but the cloths on his back. The parents did this because they caught Deidara making a pipe bomb from household materials. No, he was never going to use it, but start a collection since bombs were a fascination to him. He called it art, but his parents didn't believe him.

Deidara kept pounding on the door, crying

"Mom, dad, I-I'm sorry, pl-please let me in un" Deidara begged in a sobbing voice for hours. Deidara sighed sadly wiping his tears and turned around and started walking down the driveway, and down the slight snow filled streets, shaking slightly from the cold. Deidara sighed holding himself, trying to get warm, walking to a dim-lilted city, before him. It took the seven year old at lease, half an hour to get into the city and find an alley. The alley was to be his temporary home.

Deidara found newspapers and things like that to keep him warm, and made a bed, which was uncomfortable compared to his soft, comfortable and warm bed at home. Deidara started sobbing at the memories of his home and family, and just because he has a different interest that they don't like they kicked him out to the curb. Even his father was going to get him some things he wanted, like a dog, videogames, etc. Deidara cried himself to sleep. Now he has nothing.

A few days have passed, at it was sometime at night. Deidara woke up from hearing a noise, sounding like a baby's cry. Deidara quickly followed the noise to the corner of the alley he was sleeping in and saw a man holding a baby, that won't stop crying. The man looks pissed off, and sleep deprived, probably from the baby's doing. But a baby couldn't help it; babies need extra care and love.

"Shut up you stupid baby!" The man yelled before putting the teary baby in a metal trash can, located right next to him and then left. Deidara quickly ran to that trash can and opened it to see that the baby only had a diaper and a really thin blanket on and crying hard. Deidara placed one of his hands gently on the baby's cheek and started gently rubbing it. The baby automatically stopped crying and looked up to see Deidara

"So I guess you're parents didn't want you either un?" Deidara asked picking the baby up and pulled him to his chest. Deidara looked into the baby's cute eyes

"I can't believe that anyone would throw you out, you're adorable un. Don't worry, you're safe with me un" Deidara said and the baby smiled

"You have a name un?" Deidara asked and the baby looked confused and Deidara chuckled "I guess not, I'll call you Tobi" Deidara said and Tobi giggled

"You like that name huh?" Deidara asked with a smile and took the baby back to where he was sleeping and both fell asleep.

Three days later there was a terrible snow storm that night and it was freezing. Deidara's first instinct was to get Tobi warm before himself. But they didn't have much of anything to keep them warm, and Tobi was cold, shivering and crying and Deidara sighed shakily, cold as well

"Th-this isn't w-working un" Deidara said holding Tobi closer to his chest. Deidara shivered as the wind switched directions and now the snow was coming towards him and Tobi. Deidara bit his lip and got up, wrapping Tobi in the blanket more.

Deidara started walking the way out of the alley.

"D-Don't worry Tobi un, I-I'll find somewhere w-warm" Deidara said and they made it to the sidewalk and the wind shifted directions again and the snow headed towards Deidara. Deidara closed his eyes, walking further, but ended up bumping into someone. Deidara looked up to see a man he bumped into

"S-sorry sir" Deidara said shivering and held Tobi closer, as the baby started crying from the cold. The person Deidara had ran into, Kakuzu, looked at them confused

"Hey kid why are you and the baby out here in this type of weather?" Kakuzu asked and Deidara looked at him and then down

"I-I got kicked out of my family and house. That alley was my home for a couple of days. This baby was thrown out a few days ago and I saved him" Deidara looking to Tobi and then up to Kakuzu and stretched his arms out to Kakuzu, with the baby still in them.

"Pl-please c-can you take him, to get him warm, please, un?" Deidara asked and Kakuzu took the baby and was shocked

"What about you?" Kakuzu asked and Deidara smiled

"Tobi's more important, I-I don't care what happens to me" Deidara said and Kakuzu smirked

"I like your style kid; why don't you come with me too? You could be apart of my gang" Kakuzu said and Deidara looked up to Kakuzu with happiness

"S-Seriously, I could? Yes, un" Deidara said and Kakuzu chuckled grabbing Deidara's hand starting to walk to his gangs base

"So what's your name kid" Kakuzu asked

"D-Deidara and that's T-Tobi un" Deidara said and Kakuzu nodded

"Nice to meet both of you, I'm Kakuzu" Kakuzu said and Deidara smiled and nodded and Tobi stopped crying

Haku's past~

Haku was walking down the street to the city, where Kakuzu's gang is located. He was walking in the same blizzard as when Kakuzu found Deidara and Tobi. Haku was crying and hyperventilating.

"You know kid, if you keep hyperventilating like that, you could die" someone said and Haku turned around to see Zabuza, and started crying even more. Zabuza placed one of his hands on the crying boy's shoulder

"What happened?" Zabuza asked nicely and concerned and Haku looked to the side sadly

"I-I killed m-my dad. H-he k-killed my mom and was g-going to k-kill m-me" Haku said still kinda hyperventilating and Zabuza was shocked

"Why?" Zabuza asked and Haku bit his lip and stopped hyperventilating

"The old folk lore of my village, which is a few miles back. The folk lore is that the ice demon will choose a-a host to l-live in every de-decade and to tell which person is the ice demon is that i-it is used to the cold. P-people think I'm the i-ice demon b-because I-I'm used to the cold" Haku said with tears running down his face and Zabuza was shocked

"Really?" Zabuza asked and Haku nodded once

"Y-yes, b-but I'm not a demon! Haku said "I lived in a freaken snow village, of course I'm used to the snow. So don't think I'm a demon because I'm not!" Haku said and Zabuza nodded

"I know how you feel" Zabuza said and Haku looked confused

"H-how do you know?" Haku asked and Zabuza smiled sadly

"I'm Zabuza and well, I went through the same thing. People thought I was the fire demon and tried to kill me" Zabuza said and Haku was taken back

"I'm in a gang that me and my only best friend made, would you like to join?" Zabuza said, not wanting to leave the poor kid alone and Haku was shocked and then nodded happily.

"Th-thanks Zabuza-Sama" Haku said and Zabuza smiled and nodded

Gaara's past~

"Gaara we're here to kill you" someone said and Gaara froze in fear

"B-but why?" Gaara asked in fear and slowly stepping back from the man and his three followers

"Your father, our mayor, sent is to assassinate you" The same person said and another person took out a knife and Gaara froze again. H-His dad sent these assassins after him, bu-but why? He did nothing wrong.

And if you're wondering why your dad did this it's because of your sand manipulation technique" The man with the knife said

"You're a scary freak" all the assassins said in unison and Gaara froze in anger and fear. Gaara then used his sand ability to push the assassins away for the time being so he could escape.

Gaara ran away from the city and ran into Kakuzu, Haku, and Deidara. Kakuzu saw the frantic look on the redhead's face

"What's wrong kid?" Kakuzu asked and Gaara froze

"St-stay away" Gaara said and the three were confused

"Y-you're here to kill me like the rest right?" Gaara asked and bit his lip "my father hired you didn't he?" Gaara asked.

Haku bent down

"We're not here to hurt you" Haku said and Gaara couldn't trust anyone and use his sand ability to protect him, defense not offense. Haku Deidara and Kakuzu were shocked to see someone have that sort of power

"Don't let him get away" Someone said and Gaara froze with wide eyes, letting the sand fall to the ground. Gaara then turned around to see the assassins that were after him.

Gaara immediately shot behind Kakuzu and his gang members

"Why are you chasing him?" Kakuzu asked

"We were hired by his father, the mayor of our village, to kill him because of his freaky sand power you witnessed" one assassin said and Gaara looked down with tears

"Why!" Haku yelled

"Because he is a freak, an outcast" the other assassins said. The gang got mad and killed the assassins. Haku gently placed a hand gently on Gaara's shoulder

"You ok?" Haku asked and Gaara stared to have some tears form.

"Wh-why save a fr-freak like me?" Gaara asked and Haku smiled warmly

"We're all freaks here, we don't care" Haku said shocking Gaara

"Outcasts need to stay together" Deidara said and Gaara had one tear roll down his face

"Do you want to join our gang?" Kakuzu asked and Gaara smiled and nodded

"I'm glad I ran into you" Gaara said and Deidara and Haku giggled

"Yeah, we too" they all said

"How did you get your ability kid?" Kakuzu asked

"My name's Gaara and I don't know… something my mom did when she was pregnant with me, I really don't know" Gaara said looking down

"Ok, let's get back to the base" Kakuzu said and everyone nodded and left to the base

Kisame's past~

Kisame, since he was born was shunned because of his blue skin color. He had been beaten up all the time, by almost everyone, family, bullies, etc.

Kisame was walking to the park and was ambushed by a group of bullies.

"Stop it!" Kisame yelled as he was being punched. Not too far was Haku was walking and heard Kisame yell and walked over in a fast pace

"You shut it you blue freak!" a bully yelled and kicked Kisame very hard in the gut. Kisame coughed putting his arms around his stomach and fell over in pain. Haku took all he could see and ran over mad, and he notice these people were from his old village.

"Stop it you jerks! What the hell is wrong with you!" Haku yelled and the bullies turned to him and had wide eyes, as Kisame was shocked

"Run it's the ice demon!" One bully yelled and they all ran away. Haku sighed in annoyance and leaned down on one knee and helped Kisame up.

"Are you ok?" Haku asked and Kisame nodded

"Wh-why did you save me?" Kisame asked shock and Haku sighed

"Because no one should go through that" Haku said and Kisame nodded

"Thank you" Kisame said having a grin on his face and looked confused "Why did they call you the ice demon?" Kisame asked and Haku sighed again

"My old village's folk lore, because of it the villagers think I'm the ice demon" Haku said

"Oh, I'm sorry" Kisame said and Haku shook his head with a smile on his face

"No, it's fine, I met people the same as me, in a gang I am in" Haku said

"Uhm… C-can I join?" Kisame asked and Haku smiled and hugged Kisame

"I thought you would never ask! Of course you can!" Haku said and Kisame smiled

"Thank you" Kisame said "B-but can you please let go, I can't breathe" Kisame said and Haku immediately let go

"S-sorry" Haku said blushing and Kisame started laughing,

"It's ok" Kisame said and they left to the base

Kakuzu and Zabuza's past~

When Kakuzu was five years old he was in a terrible car accident with his parents. His parents died instantly, leaving Kakuzu alone to with noticeable scars and stitches everywhere. As he was growing up, he only had one friend, Zabuza. Kakuzu didn't have any other friends because people feared him because of how he looks with the stitches and scars. It wasn't really his fault that he looked like that; it was unpreventable accident that occurred when he was young. Zabuza knew that and found good in Kakuzu and the first chance he got he became best friends with him. Kakuzu was Zabuza's only friend also; everyone thought that Zabuza was the fire demon in disguise, but Kakuzu knew that was stupid. Kakuzu knew that Zabuza was a nice kid and he knew that the fire demon nonsense was because of what his parents did before he was born. It wasn't really detailed of the thing the parents did, but because of it they died and their son is now considered a demon.

One night after going out, Kakuzu and Zabuza was walking down the street to get home and Kakuzu looked up to see a group of people walking towards them.

"You know this town is not big enough for a demon and a monster to live in" a man said and Kakuzu glared in nervousness, as did Zabuza. All the sudden all the people in the group took out weapons, such as swords, knives, pans, etc. Their intention to kill Kakuzu and Zabuza, and the two were scared. But then Zabuza thought of something…

"Wh-what's that?" Zabuza asked pointing behind the group. The whole group turned around and Kakuzu and Zabuza used that time to run away

The leader of the group started laughing, still turned to the place Zabuza pointed to

"What the hell are you talking about you brat?" the man asked turning around to see that Zabuza and Kakuzu were gone

"Wha… What the hell! How did I get tricked that easily by two monster kids!" The man yelled

With Zabuza and Kakuzu, they ran as far as they could and found an alleyway and went in. Kakuzu growled and punched the wall hard

"I hate this! Why are they thinking we are demons and monsters! Kakuzu asked and Zabuza shrugged

"It's not out fault, It was our parents' doing" Zabuza said and Kakuzu sighed and looked to Zabuza

"If they are scared of us enough to kill us without us really doing anything, we should make a gang and grow strong. Then they'll really be scared of something" Kakuzu said and Zabuza nodded

"Yeah, I'll be with you totally" Zabuza said and they nodded once and shook hands.

"So what are we going to name the gang?" Zabuza asked

"What Japanese word means willpower? Since we do have willpower" Kakuzu said and Zabuza smiled

"Uhm…. Kiryoku?" Zabuza asked and Kakuzu said

"Then its settle, our gang is the Kiryoku Gang, and we will grow powerful and big and strong" Kakuzu said

**TBC**


	4. Robbing for the First Time

**KakuHida: The spy and the Gang Boss**

I smiled learning about their pasts. Kakuzu's plan worked; he and his gang are powerful leaving Kakuzu third most wanted criminal. I also thought it was so tragic that everyone had either abandoned, tried to kill, or feared these people into something as dangerous as a life of crime.

"So how did you get to this life Hidan un?" Deidara asked. I looked at him, hiding my nervousness with a blank look. Crap. Crap. Think…Got it!

"Well?" Kisame asked

"My religion… people feared me because of my religion. I had to run away because they were going to lock me up in prison for life because of what I believe in" I said. I had to give myself credit for actually thinking all that in a split second.

"What's your religion Hidan-San?" Haku asked and I smiled

"Jashinism" I said and all of them were confused. I'm not mad that they didn't know what my religion is. Jashinism is a very rare religion known to a few people across the world. Gaara looked to me

"I heard of that religion. Your god is Jashin and he gives you immortality when sacrificing people to him, right?" Gaara asked and I smiled and nodded. It was awesome to meet someone that actually knows what Jashinism is. I do sacrifice people's lives to remain immortal, but I only sacrifice the bad people in jail, the ones that are sentenced to death, so I am good.

I felt someone smirk at me and I looked around to see Kakuzu was the one who was smirking, and I blushed slightly. Now the feeling of butterflies in my stomach came over and my heart started racing, and I don't know why. Usually those feelings are for… for someone you love… I quickly shook that thought out of my mind. My mission is to catch Kakuzu, and I absolutely will not feel anything towards him or his gang. My Mission is first and only priority and I will not jeopardize it.

"Well, we have a big day tomorrow, so go get some rest" Kakuzu said

"Yes sir" we all said and the gang went to their rooms. Me and Kakuzu were still in the living room

"Hidan come follow me; your room is over here" Kakuzu said and gently grabbed my arm and started walking to my new room and I blushed slightly. Is…Is it from him touching me… no! Stop thinking that, Jashin! He is a criminal!

Once we got to my room, I looked around and smiled and sat on the bed. It was a really decent room.

"Thank you sir" I said and I saw Kakuzu smile and nod. I sighed and looked down then back up to Kakuzu

"Kakuzu? You don't seem as bad as everyone says. Why are you in the FBI's most wanted?" I asked curiously and Kakuzu sighed

"People assume I'm as bad as I look and won't take any chances" Kakuzu said and I looked down

"You don't look that bad" I mumbled and knew Kakuzu catching that because I saw him smile

"Don't call me by my name" Kakuzu said and I blushed slightly

"S-sorry" I said in embarrassment and I heard him chuckle

"It's ok. And about our gang, it's not bad. We only make money by selling drugs and stealing money from rich snotty people who don't need it or use it for wrong purposes" Kakuzu said and I nodded.

"Ok, I was just wondering" I said laying down on the bed and Kakuzu smiled

"Goodnight Hidan" Kakuzu said and I smiled looking at him

"Night sir" I said and fell asleep. Kakuzu smiled and left to his room. The night went well, and in the morning woke up kinda early. I got ready and met the rest of the gang members in the main room, eating breakfast that Haku made everyone, and it was great. Then there was a knock on the front door and Kakuzu answered it knowing exactly who it was, Gato. Gato, the person who buys the most drugs from the Kiryoku Gang and sells them later on. I learned that from Kisoto as he was giving me information for this mission. I looked at Gato coming in the room and heard a growl. I looked over to see that Zabuza was the one who growled and I was confused. Once Kakuzu brought Gato to the back room where the drugs are I looked at Zabuza

"Zabuza, what's wrong?" I asked confused and Zabuza sighed putting a hand on his forehead

"Gato…" Zabuza said

"Why, what happened?" I asked curiously

"Gato used me once a couple years ago, he said he would give me something in return, but he decided he was going to kill me instead" Zabuza said and I was shocked

"Seriously? How did you get away?" I asked into the story

"I knew I couldn't trust him" Haku said "and so I fallowed them to their meeting place, which was creepy, it was an old abandoned toy factory and it was thundering and lightning out. Well anyways I ran in and saved Zabuza-Sama" Haku finished and I smiled

"Wait, does Kakuzu know?" I asked and Zabuza and Haku shook their heads

"Why don't you tell him?" I asked

"Well we would, but Boss is my best friend, and Gato is one of his main customers. I don't want to take that from him" Zabuza said smiling, and I smiled. I never knew that anyone could be so nice.

"And we wont tell him you called him by his real name" Haku said and I blushed from embarrassment and they all started laughing.

A few minutes later, Gato left with the drugs and Kakuzu had the money and started counting it. All of us started playing games, games like card games, board games, etc.

I smiled because even at my FBI job, we never sit around playing games; we just train and do missions. Wow…I just realized my job is kinda boring, but the missions are exciting, like this one. But I was sad for these people. They were just unique people who were struggling with fitting in and life.

After minutes of counting money, Kakuzu looks up to us and smiles

"Ok, gang, we have to go and steal money from the Old Man Hikanaru joint" Kakuzu said and everyone nodded as excitement was written all over their faces. I had to think of who Hikanaru was. I remember I heard about him, but who… Aha, I remember. Hikanaru was a man who was loaded on money and wealth. No, he is bad; he uses his money for evil purposes, like making people poorer than they already are, and things like that.

So it was true, Kakuzu and his gang just steal money from bad rich people who don't need it and/or using it wrongfully. I was totally in. I was so excited, more excited that the day I joined the FBI, which was a really big day in my life. But this, Man My first time actually robbing someone. Someone who was bad so I have no problem with stealing from him.

"We could use my car" I said and Kakuzu smirked

"Was planning on it" Kakuzu said and I smiled and everyone else was even more excited

"You have a car?" Kisame asked and I nodded

"Wow that is cool" everyone said and I smiled more

"Let's get going" Kakuzu asked

"Yes sir!" we all said leaving the base to my red car.

"Wow what a sweet ride" Zabuza said and I smiled

We all got into the car, shocking me to see I still had room in the car. I didn't know my car could hold this much. I started the car and drove to the location and we got out. We all got into a circle

"Ok, let's split up into two-man groups. Haku you're with Zabuza" Kakuzu said and Haku grabbed Zabuza's arm and grinned

"Tobi you're with Deidara" Kakuzu said and Tobi was happy

"Yay Tobi's with Sempai!" Tobi yelled and hugged Deidara tightly

"Y-yeah Tobi, now get off of me! Un" Deidara said and didn't

"Be quiet do you want to get caught?" Kakuzu said and Tobi let go of Deidara and they both looked down and mumbled 'sorry' and I chuckled slightly

"…Gaara you're with Kisame. So that means you're with me Hidan" Kakuzu said

"Hai" we all said and I blushed slightly at the thought of being alone with Kakuzu and I don't know why.

"Here are your groups' areas. Zabuza/Haku you're in the basement, Tobi/Deidara on the third floor. Gaara/Kisame you do the second floor, and me and Hidan will be on the first floor" Kakuzu said and we walked through the fence and went to the enormous mansion that was at least 500 feet away from the fence.

We then all split up and went to our locations. When we walked in the mansion, it was huge and looked like it had a lot of valuable things in it. I saw Kakuzu go into the living room and I walked close by, a little nervous of doing this. Not because I don't know the house, I've seen it on the news. I was nervous because I know there are security cameras everywhere. When I picked up a lot of money and put it in my pockets, I heard something move and turned around to see a security camera about to go in the direction of where Kakuzu was. I started panicking and bit my lip

"Kakuzu, watch out!" I yelled pulling Kakuzu out of the camera's way and to a point where no cameras could find us. I sighed in relief and confusion. I have no clue why I did that. If I just let the camera catch Kakuzu, he would've been caught and my mission would have been over. But I still pulled him away from the camera. And what is this damn feeling I feel all the time!

"Thanks Hidan" Kakuzu said and I blushed slightly and nodded

"S-sorry for saying your name; kinda the spur of the moment" I said nervously rubbing the back of my head and I saw him smirk.

"It's ok, you saved me from being caught; we're even. Just don't call me by my name again" Kakuzu said and I nodded. Then something very confusing hit me; how in the world did I get away with saying Kakuzu's name three times? And why do I like saying it so much? I sighed at that thought, not knowing what is wrong with me.

"Let's continue robbing" Kakuzu said and I nodded and we continues stealing money from the first floor. Once we thought we were done with the first floor we went out side. I saw that Kisame, Gaara, Haku and Zabuza were already outside, near the car. Me and Kakuzu started walking to the car, slowly before we hear an alarm go off and turned around to the house shocked.

"Tobi you idiot!" Deidara yelled running out of the front door with Tobi following him

"It wasn't Tobi's fault!" Tobi said as dogs apparently ran after them barking

"Run!" I yelled and all four of us ran as fast as we could run and jumped the fence and got in the car, the dogs running into the fence barking. The whole gang was in my car and I took off.

"What the hell happened?" I asked curiously as my heart was pounding, and noticed that no one is following us.

"Tobi accidentally irritated one of the dogs and they had motion like sensors that are linked to the security alarms un" Deidara said and I started laughing, not just because it was funny, but so exciting and amazing at the same time. Then I noticed the whole gang started laughing

"That was so cool" I said smiling looking at the road ahead and I noticed Kakuzu smirk at me; then and I drove to the base. We all got out of the car and got into the base and into the main room. We all started counting the money we got

"So how much did you all get?" Kakuzu said "I have $1000" Kakuzu said gently placing it on the table.

"$537" I said and placed it on the table. I thought it was good for my first time robbing a place. I felt Kakuzu smirk at me

"That's good" Kakuzu said and I blushed slightly and that feeling came over. Jashin, what is this feeling! I sighed and looked over to Deidara

"I made $350 un" Deidara said putting the money he made on the table

"200" Zabuza said and placed his amount on top of the rest.

"I didn't get any money, but I found a diamond" Haku said and Kakuzu was shocked

"A diamond, that's it?" Kakuzu asked still shocked and Haku smirked

"You'll be happy with this one sir" Haku said "everyone close your eyes" Haku said and we all did, and I was so curious to find out what type of diamond it is. I heard something being placed on the table.

"You can open your eyes" Haku said and I opened this to see Haku grin and we all looked to the table. All of our eyes went wide as our jaws dropped as far as they could go. This diamond is huge; it was the size of an average human head.

"Th-that is a big diamond" Kakuzu said and I saw Haku smile

"Yeah, it's probably worth thousands" Haku and I said in unison. Kisame smirked

"Well we can't beat that, but I made $458" Kisame said tossing his money on the table

"500" Gaara said putting it with the rest

"T-twenty" Tobi said nervously and Kakuzu looked at him confused. I glanced at Kakuzu, not knowing what to expect from him

"What? How did you get that little?" Kakuzu asked and Tobi looked at him nervously

"U-uh…" Tobi started and Deidara placed a hand on Tobi's shoulder

"Tobi got more money than I did un, but when the dogs attacked us, he dropped most of it" Deidara said and Tobi looked down

"S-sorry boss" Tobi said and I looked to Kakuzu to see what he was going to do. Kakuzu shrugged it off

"It's ok Tobi, you're still a kid. I don't mind" Kakuzu said smiling and Tobi looked up at Kakuzu smiling

"Th-thanks boss" Tobi said cheerfully. I was shocked because Kakuzu did the opposite of what I thought he would do. Being a boss of a gang, Kakuzu actually has a really nice personality and I smiled warmly. I noticed that Haku got up and went into the kitchen coming out with a cup of beer for everyone member, except Tobi. Since he was a kid he got grape juice.

"Come and get them" Haku said and all of us got up and grabbed a beer and Tobi grabbed his grape juice.

"Cheers!" We all said and clucked our glasses together and drank the liquor down. After drinking the beer I put the glass on the table and leaned back in my chair sighing in Joy. I don't get beer that often and when I did I enjoy it.

"I love beer" I said and Kakuzu smiled at me and I blushed slightly. Before we knew it was dark out. Kakuzu then looked at the time

"Everyone, it's time to go to bed. We have another big day tomorrow" Kakuzu said

"K boss" everyone else said before leaving to their rooms.

Me and Kakuzu were starting to walk down the hallway to our rooms

"Hidan, you did good today. I was impressed" Kakuzu said and I felt myself blush, but it was too dark to tell.

"Th-thanks boss" I said as my face was red and he smiled and nodded

"Goodnight Hidan" Kakuzu said starting to leave

"G-goodnight Sir" I said going into my room and I took out my radio I had and plugged headphones in to it and put the headphones on. Before I radioed in my FBI boss, he radioed me.

'Hidan you there?' Kisoto asked

"Yeah, Kisoto" I said quietly so no one in the gang could here me

'Well?' Kisoto asked 'how's the mission going?'

I bit my lip before answering. I told him everything that happened except the weird feelings I had for Kakuzu or the fact that I saved Kakuzu from being caught.

'Ok good work' Kisoto said and I sighed

'Hidan you're not telling me something, what is it? You have to tell me' Kisoto asked and I bit my lip

"W-well I save Kakuzu from being caught today" I said softly

'Well that's good; you're doing your mission perfectly. Don't feel bad if you didn't catch him in the first couple of days, this could take a long time. You're just getting his trust first before catching him' Kisoto said and I had wide eyes

"..." I couldn't bring myself to say anything

'Hidan you still there?'

"Yeah"

'I'll talk to you soon'

"K" I said turning off the radio and laid on the bed and sighed looking at the ceiling. Kisoto was wrong, I-I didn't save Kakuzu from being caught for earning his trust. I don't know why I did. I put my hand on my chest. But I think these weird feelings have something to do with it. I sighed once more before falling into a deep sleep.


	5. The Dream

**KakuHida: The Spy and The Gang Boss**

In a few ours after I fell asleep I started stirring in my sleep

"Hidan wake up" I heard someone say, but didn't wake up

"Hidan?" someone said and I felt them shake me gently and I woke up and sat up

"Wh-wha….?" I said looking around seeing Kakuzu was the one who woke me up and I bit my lip in fear

"Hidan are you ok? It sounded like you had a nightmare" Kakuzu said and I slowly nodded not really remembering the dream, but I felt myself start to shake. Kakuzu took my hand and started walking to the living room. I felt myself blush from his gentle grip on my hand.

When we walked to the main room, I sighed shakily sitting on one of the couches. I then felt Kakuzu sit right next to me. I blushed as I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer to him

"Hidan it's ok" I heard Kakuzu said and I don't know why but I snuggled closer and put my head on his chest and smiled

"Thanks" I mumbled

"You're welcome" Kakuzu said as his arms were still around me

"Hidan what did you dream about to make you so scared?" I heard Kakuzu ask and I had wide eyes and froze. I – I couldn't remember that dream, it was strange, I always remembered my dreams, ALWAYS. This is strange

"I-I can't remember" I said but still freaked out because it was one of the scariest dreams I ever had.

"Where are the other members?" I asked noticing that if I had woken Kakuzu wouldn't I have the others woken up too? This is so confusing

"I don't know" Kakuzu said and I sighed.

"Hidan" Kakuzu said and I looked at Kakuzu and I blushed noticing where I was and slowly sat up

"S-sorry" I said and I felt Kakuzu gently grabbing my chin, gently pulling my face closer to his and I blushed

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked but he ignored that question and leaned closer to my face and I blushed more. His lips were so close to mine I could feel his breath. I couldn't move and Kakuzu then closed the gap between our lips into a passionate kiss. My eyes went wide as I was dumfounded. H-how… Why…. Kiss…..It's no use, my mind went blank. I slowly closed my eyes starting to kiss back as this feeling was too much. I felt Kakuzu lick at my lip asking for entrance and I felt myself open my mouth. I don't know why I did that. But as I felt Kakuzu's tongue exploring around in my mouth I felt butterflies in my stomach. I felt Kakuzu smirk as I know he knows that I feel this way in the kiss. Then Kakuzu started playing with my tongue, and it felt so good that I let out a moan. I blushed because of that, I didn't even know he could make me do that, but what the hell it felt good. Kakuzu pulled away all of the sudden, making me groan in protest because it felt so good. Kakuzu started laughing and I blushed

"Hidan" Kakuzu said kissing me lightly on the lips "I love you so much" Kakuzu said and I blushed more

"I-I love you too" I said and I felt Kakuzu push a hand up my shirt and I felt myself get harder and I gasped

"K-Kakuzu" I said and Kakuzu smirked shaking his head slightly

"Hidan, no saying my name, I have to teach you a lesson" Kakuzu said before pinching my nipple slightly making me moan and Kakuzu started kissing my neck

The end~

I woke up gasping for air, and noticed I was red as a tomato. I sat up biting my lip

"Wh-hat the hell?" I said out loud. H-how, wh-why? I-I could never fall in love with Kakuzu right? I ran a hand through my hair, trying to think this through. N-no I can't be in love right? No I just can't what about the mission? What ab—

my thought was cut short as I felt something. I was nervous and I looked down slowly to see that I…I am hard! I blushed furiously. N-no this can't be. No way, how can someone from the FBI's most wanted actually turn me on! B-but wait… Kakuzu is nice…sweet…caring, a great friend a- NO! Stop thinking that! He is from the FBI's most wanted! I sighed and slumped down on the bed looking up to the ceiling. My mind began to wander to thoughts of Kakuzu. Like the first time seeing him, the excited look on his face when seeing my car. The first time he cared about the gang, the times he was nice and sweet, etc.

As those memories and thoughts traveled through my mind, I felt myself get even harder and keeps growing harder. I had wide eyes and bit my lip harder

Sh-shit! I-I am f-falling in love with K-Kakuzu. I sighed and got up and locked the door giving me plenty of time to get rid of my 'little problem', and to make sure no one comes in

Once it was under control, I fell back to sleep because it was early in the morning. I woke up in a few hours

Wh-what was I going to do about my feelings? I—

My thought was interrupted once more but by Kakuzu.

"Everyone wake up and meet in the main room in 5 minutes!" I heard Kakuzu yell and I blushed slightly

"Wh-wh-what's Kakuzu going to do if he found out about my feelings? I sighed and got up and slowly got ready and left to the main room. I sat in a chair as did everyone else. I glanced at Kakuzu, who was across the room, and I blushed slightly looking down. I don't know but I think Kakuzu was trying to get my attention, but I wouldn't look up. I refused to. I was scared. I was scared of the feelings I have for him, and scared of what he would do if he finds out. Scared of—

"Hidan!" Kakuzu asked confused of why I didn't listen, but I still refused to look up and I bit my lip in nervousness.

"Hidan, can I talk to you alone?" Kakuzu asked, but it was more of an order that a question. Being experienced with that in the FBI, I knew it was an order and I had to obey all orders. I slowly got up and nervously followed Kakuzu to his room.

**What will Kakuzu do?**


	6. The Love Between a Spy and Gang Boss

**KakuHida: The Spy and The Gang Boss**

I slowly entered Kakuzu's room and saw Kakuzu shut the door and sigh. I stood next to the wall and Kakuzu looked at me

"Hidan what's wrong?" Kakuzu asked and I blushed slightly

"Wh-What? N-nothing's wrong" I said nervously looking down and I felt Kakuzu put a hand on my shoulder

"Hidan I can tell something's wrong. Is it something I did?" Kakuzu asked concerned, for many things, but more for me. My eyes grew wide shocked looking at Kakuzu

"N-No! Why would you think that?" I asked feeling confused and he shrugged

"Well you wouldn't look nor talk to me or even listening to me" Kakuzu said and I blushed feeling guilty

"I-I'm sorry" I said and I had tears form, which was a weird feeling for me since I never really cried much before. I saw Kakuzu look at me more concerned

"Are you ok?" Kakuzu asked, placing a hand on my forehead "It doesn't seem like you have a fever" Kakuzu said.

I started to grow hard, and blush more just from his gentle touch and care. More tears formed

"I-I'm not sick" I stuttered, wiping tears away

"Then tell me what's wrong" Kakuzu said and I blushed more

"I-I can't tell you" I said looking to the side

"Why not? Hidan you can trust me" Kakuzu said. I bit my lip and didn't think before my mouth ran off

"I-I f-fell in l-love with you" I said in complete nervousness. I was completely shocked as I admitted my feelings.

Then I felt being pushed against the wall by Kakuzu. I had no clue what to expect, so I just closed my eyes tight. But then I shot my eyes open when I felt that Kakuzu's lips were on mine. K-Kakuzu was kissing me… and… and it felt so good. I slowly melted into the kiss, shutting my eyes and started kissing back. Th-this is so much better than the dream. Kakuzu licked my lower lip asking for entrance and I was happy to obligate. Then I felt Kakuzu let his tongue in my mouth, exploring slowly, and I couldn't help but let out a moan. All the sudden Kakuzu broke free and I groaned in protest

"Hidan I love you too" Kakuzu said before pulling me back into another kiss, only this one was more passionate. I was so happy to hear those words come out of Kakuzu's mouth. I mean not only did Kakuzu not hurt me for revealing my feelings for him, but he returned them. I shivered in delight as I felt Kakuzu slowly push one of his hands up my shirt. Kakuzu, without breaking the kiss, gently pushed me on his bed and got on top of me. Kakuzu broke the kiss because he pulled of my shirt and tossed it aside.

Kakuzu then leaned down and brushed his lips to mine before I felt him trail down to my neck.

I groaned in pleasure as I felt Kakuzu kiss and lick my neck. But when I felt my neck being sucked on, I did something that was shocking to me and probably Kakuzu too

"Ahhh….Kaku-zuuu" I heard myself moan out and it sent shivers up Kakuzu's spine. I blushed and looked to the side biting my lip

"S-sorry" I said making Kakuzu confused

"For?"

"S-saying your name" I said and Kakuzu smirked and leaned close to my ear and I blushed, getting harder from feeling his breath.

"It's ok it turned me on" I heard Kakuzu whisper in my ear. Then I felt him gently lick and suck on my earlobe and I gasped slightly

"Plus I'll make it so you're the only one allowed to call me that" Kakuzu said and I smiled. Kakuzu then kissed me shortly before taking off his shirt and I gently began to run my fingers against Kakuzu's stitching making him moan slightly, and both of us got harder. I pulled Kakuzu down and kissed him passionately. Kakuzu broke the kiss 30 seconds later and went down to my neck and began sucking and nibbling gently making me moan.

Kakuzu smirked and trailed down to my chest and in feeling that I shivered in delight. I felt Kakuzu go down to one of my nipples and started to lick and suck on it, making me groan in pleasure and gasp slightly

"Ahhh Kaku-zuuu" I moaned and Kakuzu smiled looking at me and kissed me passionately. During the kiss I felt one of Kakuzu's hands go to my untouched nipple and gently played with it, which made me shiver and moan into the kiss. Kakuzu broke free from the kiss and started licking down my chest, and as I felt him getting down to my stomach area, I started to shiver a lot more. I wouldn't be surprised if Kakuzu could see me shivering. Kakuzu smirked and licked around my belly button. Then I felt Kakuzu kiss my belly button putting his tongue in it making me gasp in surprise.

Kakuzu chuckled before trailing down further to the rim of my pants. I felt Kakuzu stop and look at me

"Do you want me to continue?" Kakuzu asked and being unable to speak I just nodded. Kakuzu smirked and kissed me passionately and I felt my pants being pulled down. Kakuzu broke free and I saw him look at the bulged in my boxers, and then he pulled my boxers down. Kakuzu gently grabbed my member and gently stroked it making me let out a soft moan. Kakuzu smirked and took his hand off of my member and I felt Kakuzu lick the tip of it. I then noticed that my breathing has fastened and that I blushed from heat. Kakuzu stopped and looked at me and smirked

"Hidan do you like that?" Kakuzu asked and I nodded

"Y-yes…" I said and heard Kakuzu chuckle

"M-more…" I said wanting him to go further

"Then beg" Kakuzu said and I blushed looking at him

"Wh-what?" I asked

"Beg for me" Kakuzu said and I looked to the side and back, the blush was still on my face, I could feel it

"Please…"

"Please what?" Kakuzu teased and I knew that

"Pl-please Kakuzu take me!" I begged louder and I heard a chuckle before feeling Kakuzu take my member in his mouth, making me gasp. Kakuzu started sucking and licking it gently. I couldn't help but moan as my hands gently grabbed Kakuzu's hair. As time grew Kakuzu started sucking harder making me moan louder. Around a minute later, I felt like I was going to cum

"K-Kakuzu, g-gonna c-cum…" I said and Kakuzu pulled away and put three fingers to my mouth

"suck" Kakuzu demanded and I took his three fingers in my mouth and began sucking on them. I sucked on them with as much passion as I could. After a few minutes of sucking, Kakuzu took his three now very slick fingers covered in saliva. Kakuzu then found my entrance

"Hidan this might hurt" Kakuzu said and I nodded. Then I felt Kakuzu push one of his fingers inside me causing me to shut my eyes in pain. But the pain went away as Kakuzu began thrusting it in and out.

A few seconds later Kakuzu added another finger making me moan in pleasure and pain. Then Kakuzu entered the third finger, stretching my entrance slightly. Kakuzu took his fingers out when he thought I was stretched enough.

"Hidan I don't have any lube or anything like that, it will hurt a lot without anything, are you sure?" Kakuzu asked

"Y-yes, please I need this" I begged and helped Kakuzu take the rest of his clothing off.

Kakuzu positioned his member to my entrance and I felt him gently and slowly enter his member inside of me and I cried out in pain.

Kakuzu, fully in, did not move 'til he thought I was ready, and he started thrusting in and out gently. My cries of pain soon turned to cries and moans of pleasure.

"H-harder" I said and Kakuzu nodded starting thrusting faster and harder, making me moan more.

Minutes later, I felt pressure in my member

"K-Kakuzu I-I'm going to c-cum" I said and in a few seconds later I came over both of our chests, moaning Kakuzu's name loudly.

Kakuzu felt like he was going to cum and thrust in one more time before I felt him cum inside of me making me whimper in pleasure and him moaning my name.

Kakuzu took his member out of me and collapsed next to me. We weren't able to speak as we were panting hard. After our panting a ceased, Kakuzu pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Hidan I love you" Kakuzu said and I blushed

"I-I love you too" I said and Kakuzu picked me up and walked into his private bathroom, that is only connected to his room, and we got clean and got dressed and went out to the main room. Gaara was reading his book, Haku was blushed listening to his ipod, Zabuza and Kisame were just talking, and Deidara was making a pipe bomb. Gaara looked up from his book and took off his reading glasses and looked at Kakuzu and me. I know the look on his face and I blushed.

**Ok this is the second yaoi smut I ever written XD**

**Enjoy~**


	7. Found Out

**KakuHida: The Spy and the Gang Boss**

"Have fun?" Gaara asked and Kakuzu and I turned blushed, but Kakuzu's was unnoticeable

"What are you talking about?" Kakuzu asked nervously and I knew exactly what he meant

"You know 'moan, moan, I'm gonna cum…moan, un" Deidara said giving me and Kakuzu a knowing smirk and Kakuzu and my blushes turned to a really dark shade of red and everyone started laughing.

"I had to block Tobi's ears and send him to the store, un" Deidara said and Kakuzu and I started laughing. Deidara told us what happened

Past~

Tobi and Deidara were playing a board game as Haku Kisame and Zabuza were talking about what they were probably going to do that day, and Gaara was reading his book that he wanted to finish.

"So what do you think we're going to do today un?" Deidara asked

"I don't know but something big, maybe" Haku said and Kisame and Zabuza agreed

"Senpai~ you're supposed to play this game with me~" Tobi whined and Deidara sighed putting a hand on his forehead

"Tobi I said I—" Deidara started

_Moan _

"…will" Deidara said as everyone was shocked

"Wh-what was that?" Haku asked

_ahhh Kaku-zuuu_

Now everyone's faces were red

"Oh my god, are they doing what I think their doing?" Kisame asked and Haku nodded slowly and Zabuza smirked

"Wow, isn't it a little too soon to do that?" Deidara asked and the rest nodded

"What, what are they doing Sempai?" Tobi asked and Deidara blushed

"You're too young to know Tobi!" Deidara said

_Moan!_

"Ok!" Deidara said pushing Tobi near the door. Tobi trying to stop him

"B-but Tobi doesn't want to leave!" Tobi said

"Yes you do! There is clay at the store I need; can you go get it please un? You will be a good boy and make your sempai happy" Deidara said and Tobi smirked and nodded running out the door happily

Deidara walked back into the room and sighed in relief

"Thank god that he listened to me un" Deidara said. Haku had turned on his ipod so he could drown out the noise coming from the back room. The rest doing what they were told to do and Deidara started to make a pipe bomb.

End~

"Why do you need clay?" I asked and Deidara smiled at me, my blush is already gone

"It's one ingredient that I use to make pipe bombs un" Deidara said and I nodded and I felt Kakuzu grab my hand gently intertwining our fingers and I blushed slightly looking up at Kakuzu

"Take the day off everyone" Kakuzu said and I looked at him shocked

"What why?" Deidara asked

"Yeah aren't we supposed to have a big day today?" Haku asked and I looked at Kakuzu more shocked. I had completely forgotten that he said that last night and now he doesn't want to go through with it? Why? I don't know why, but now I feel slightly guilty

"Yes, but I'm too tired to do anything today" Kakuzu said and I looked down feeling more guilty than before. If we hadn't done what we did, then we would still be able to go do what ever we needed today. But then I noticed I was tired too and yawned

"Wonder why" Zabuza, Haku, and Kisame said at the same time making us blush deeply

"Be happy you got the day off. If you need us; we'll be in my room" Kakuzu said and we started to walk to the room. We lay down on the bed and I still felt guilty about the whole thing about today.

"K-Kakuzu, I-I'm sorry" I said looking to the side, confusing Kakuzu

"What for?" Kakuzu asked lightly brushing some strands of hair that was drooping down in my face

"W-well if we really didn't do what we did; we could've done what we needed to do today. It was my fault" I said and Kakuzu smirked and lightly kissed me

"No it wasn't, if it's anyone's fault it is mine, but I don't care this was better" Kakuzu said and I blushed. I pulled Kakuzu into a passionate kiss, but not a long one. I was so tired, and I could tell Kakuzu was too

"Goodnight" Kakuzu said but I was already out and Kakuzu chuckled and kissed me on the cheek before falling asleep too.

"In the middle of my nap, I woke up and looked around and saw Kakuzu was still asleep right next to me. I smiled sadly before gently brushing a few strands of hair that fell on his face sometime during his slumber

I have a really hard choice to make. I love my job at the FBI, but I love Kakuzu, a criminal on the FBI's most wanted. I love him and his gang. But I only could choose one.

I was too tired to care right then and fell back to sleep

A month has passed and this decision is getting much harder to make. I chose not to contact Kisoto until I'm positive about who I want to choose.

A few more months had passed, Kakuzu and I are still going out, at the same time robbing rich people and selling drugs. I still haven't made my decision yet; I know it has been a long time but this is a very hard decision. I have to be 100% on what life I'll choose.

A couple of days had passed and Kakuzu had taken me out to dinner, which was totally shocking because I know how much Kakuzu hates spending money and he did this. I was really happy

One more month had passed before I even looked at the radio, but in doing so Kisoto radioed me. I knew I had to answer it, everyone else was gone at the time being.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously

'God Hidan, you had me worried that you haven't contacted me in the past 5 months' Kisoto said and I froze

"Y-yeah?" I said

'How is it going?' I heard him ask and I froze more. I haven't really done anything, on purpose but if Kisoto finds out he will kill me

"A-about that, I—" I started

'How bout meeting me at the local diner across the street, now; so we could go over details' Kisoto said and I couldn't refuse

"K" I said hanging up; leaving before the gang gets back. I got into my car and drove to the diner. When I parked in the parking lot I sighed nervously. This is it

I walked in to the diner. I had to choose one of the two things I love and it's going to be…

"Hidan over here" Kisoto said and I walked over to him

"Hey Kisoto" I said standing up as he was sitting down.

"So—" Kisoto started and I sighed

"Listen Kisoto, I have kinda developed a relationship with Kakuzu as lovers, so—" I started and Kisoto grinned

"That's great boy! Now we can catch Kakuzu faster. Nice work FBI agent Hidan" He said and I was pissed. How could he use my emotions like that! I was about to say 'fuck you' to Kisoto when…

"So you're from the FBI?" I heard someone say and I froze, slowly turning around to see Kakuzu.

**O.O Uh oh Hidan! XD**


	8. Hidan's Choice

**Kakuhida: The Spy and The Gang Boss**

"K-Kakuzu" I murmured and Kakuzu looked at me and smiled and helped me up.

"Freeze or we will shoot!" The police yelled aiming their guns at Kakuzu. My eyes widened as the rest of the gang watched in fear from their hiding places. I immediately jumped in between Kakuzu and the police. I glared at the police

"Kakuzu run" I said and Kakuzu shook his head

"What about you?" Kakuzu asked and I looked at Kakuzu who was concerned for me.

"Don't worry about me" I said looking back to the police "even if I did lie to you, the only things that were true, was my name, my religion, and my love for you and your gang" I said and Kakuzu had wide eyes. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the car keys and one police man shot one bullet at me, but it missed

"Next time I won't miss, don't move!" he yelled and I glared

"Oh shut the fuck up!" I yelled and gave the keys to Kakuzu

"These are the Keys to my car, take it and the gang and leave to somewhere safe" I said and Kakuzu looked at the keys in his hand before clenching them slightly

"What about your job?" Kakuzu asked and I smirked

"Heh you did catch me at a bad time, I'll tell you later" I said and took a slight step forward

"Shoot!" The police said and shot at me. Kakuzu and the gang had wide eyes and I smirked

"I-Is that all?" I asked the police; blood running down from my mouth and the police were shocked

"Wh-what the hell!" One police man yelled and I started laughing

"I'm immortal because of my loyalty to Jashin Sama" I said and mentally thanked Jashin for saving me and the gang

I felt Kakuzu grab my arm and pulled me away since the police ran away scared. We were walking towards my car. Kakuzu put me in the passenger's side and he drove us to an abandoned building. Once we we're in the building, Tobi hugged me so hard and tight

"Thanks Hidan Sama, for Saving us, thanks so much!" Tobi said and I couldn't breath

"A-all right Tobi! I can't breath!" I said and he let go of me and I took a deep breath.

"S-sorry" Tobi said and we all laughed

"Hidan let's check your wounds" Haku said and checked me "Well it seems like you got hit three times and one in your heart" Haku said and I smirked

"Hidan are you going to be ok?" Kakuzu asked and I smiled and nodded

"Yeah, I'm immortal. The bleeding would stop soon enough, and when a Jashinist is shot by a gun, Jashin makes the bullets disappear" I said and Kakuzu nodded and Haku wrapped my wounds up.

We all sat in a circle, and Kakuzu looked at me shocked

"What about your job again, Hidan?" Kakuzu asked

"Well like I said back there, you did catch me at a bad time when talking to Kisoto. I was going to and did quit the job. He even admitted that he used me, just to catch criminals, he really didn't even care about me" I said "But that's not the reason I quitted, I did so because you and your gang are more important to me" I said and Kakuzu smirked pulling me closer him, and I looked to Zabuza and Haku then to Kakuzu

"And by the way, Gato almost killed Zabuza once some time 2 years ago" I said and Zabuza looked at me shocked and I smiled at him before looking back at Kakuzu, who was smiling

"Sorry sir, but I couldn't let you give up your main customer" Zabuza said

"I already know" Kakuzu said shocking all of us

"What? How?" Zabuza and Haku asked

"Well, I overheard you talking sometime last year about it. Didn't you even notice that I bring him to the back room instead of the main room, like I do the rest of the customers?" Kakuzu asked and we all had wide eyes and nodded, and I smirked

"Thanks though, you are the best friend I ever had" Kakuzu said and Zabuza smirked

"Yeah, same goes for you too" Zabuza said

"But why did you tell, Hidan?" Haku asked and I smirked

"I love you guys so much to let anyone or anything hurt you" I said and the whole room was filled with awws.

I sighed and looked up at Kakuzu

"Kakuzu I'm sorry for everything" I said and Kakuzu smirked and pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok; you have nothing to apologize for. You gave up a lot to save us and I love you" Kakuzu said and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I deepened it by wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I felt Kakuzu lick at my bottom lip, and I was about to give him entrance when we were interrupted by Deidara tapping our shoulders. We broke apart looking at him

"Ahem… get a room un" Deidara said blushing. Me and Kakuzu looked around to see blushed faces, but Haku was covering Tobi's eyes.

"Tobi wants to see! Let go!" Tobi whined and everyone started laughing.

When night approached, we took my car back to our base and took everything we needed, wanted and are special to us. I took most of the spy equipment that I still had there. We packed everything into my car and everyone got in. Ok, strange, my car still has room in it. I didn't thing it was THAT big. We even have the couches and chairs.

Wee anyways, in a day's worth we found a new and even better base and settled in.

We all sat in the main room and Kakuzu and I were on a couch and he held me close. I smiled and put my head and Kakuzu's chest, and I felt my hair being gently stroked

"I love you Hidan" Kakuzu said and I smiled and snuggled closer to his chest

"I love you too" I said and I looked around at everyone and giggled slightly

"What is it?" Kakuzu asked

"I just figured this out; everyone here, we're like a big family" I said smiling, and everyone smiled

"Yeah we are, but you're my boyfriend; you're actually my official family" Kakuzu said and I smiled and nodded.

Haku left into the kitchen, and a minute later came out with beers and one grape juice (for Tobi), for everyone.

"Cheers! To Hidan and our family!" everyone cheered and clunked our glasses together and drank the liquid down. We were talking about what tomorrow brings, until we heard a faint hiccup. Deidara looked over to Tobi, who was swaying slightly

"Hic, hhhi semmmmmpai~!" Tobi yelled obviously drunk and Deidara glared at Haku

"Haku, I thought you gave him grape juice un" Deidara said and Haku looked at him nervously

"I-I did. I gave him grape juice" Haku said nervously

"Well it can't be; did someone take it by mistake?" Zabuza asked

"No" we all said, but Tobi who was running around crazily drunk.

"Then that means…. Tobi how the hell did you get drunk from drinking grape juice un!" Deidara yelled chasing Tobi around and we all started laughing so hard it was bringing tears to our eyes.

I stopped laughing and grinned. I was happy working with the FBI, but here with Kakuzu and the Kiryoku Gang was so much better.

Months had passed, and I had became number ten on the FBI's most wanted list, but I didn't care as long as I'm with Kakuzu and the people who were more of a family than my real family could ever be.

Life in the Kiryoku Gang was great and life with Kakuzu was and still is the most wonderful thing that happened to me.

**Owari**

**I hope you enjoyed, I wrote this about a year to two years ago and decided to post it**


	9. The Aftermath

**Kakuhida: The Spy and The Gang Boss**

"K-Kakuzu" I murmured and Kakuzu looked at me and smiled and helped me up.

"Freeze or we will shoot!" The police yelled aiming their guns at Kakuzu. My eyes widened as the rest of the gang watched in fear from their hiding places. I immediately jumped in between Kakuzu and the police. I glared at the police

"Kakuzu run" I said and Kakuzu shook his head

"What about you?" Kakuzu asked and I looked at Kakuzu who was concerned for me.

"Don't worry about me" I said looking back to the police "even if I did lie to you, the only things that were true, was my name, my religion, and my love for you and your gang" I said and Kakuzu had wide eyes. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the car keys and one police man shot one bullet at me, but it missed

"Next time I won't miss, don't move!" he yelled and I glared

"Oh shut the fuck up!" I yelled and gave the keys to Kakuzu

"These are the Keys to my car, take it and the gang and leave to somewhere safe" I said and Kakuzu looked at the keys in his hand before clenching them slightly

"What about your job?" Kakuzu asked and I smirked

"Heh you did catch me at a bad time, I'll tell you later" I said and took a slight step forward

"Shoot!" The police said and shot at me. Kakuzu and the gang had wide eyes and I smirked

"I-Is that all?" I asked the police; blood running down from my mouth and the police were shocked

"Wh-what the hell!" One police man yelled and I started laughing

"I'm immortal because of my loyalty to Jashin Sama" I said and mentally thanked Jashin for saving me and the gang

I felt Kakuzu grab my arm and pulled me away since the police ran away scared. We were walking towards my car. Kakuzu put me in the passenger's side and he drove us to an abandoned building. Once we we're in the building, Tobi hugged me so hard and tight

"Thanks Hidan Sama, for Saving us, thanks so much!" Tobi said and I couldn't breath

"A-all right Tobi! I can't breath!" I said and he let go of me and I took a deep breath.

"S-sorry" Tobi said and we all laughed

"Hidan let's check your wounds" Haku said and checked me "Well it seems like you got hit three times and one in your heart" Haku said and I smirked

"Hidan are you going to be ok?" Kakuzu asked and I smiled and nodded

"Yeah, I'm immortal. The bleeding would stop soon enough, and when a Jashinist is shot by a gun, Jashin makes the bullets disappear" I said and Kakuzu nodded and Haku wrapped my wounds up.

We all sat in a circle, and Kakuzu looked at me shocked

"What about your job again, Hidan?" Kakuzu asked

"Well like I said back there, you did catch me at a bad time when talking to Kisoto. I was going to and did quit the job. He even admitted that he used me, just to catch criminals, he really didn't even care about me" I said "But that's not the reason I quitted, I did so because you and your gang are more important to me" I said and Kakuzu smirked pulling me closer him, and I looked to Zabuza and Haku then to Kakuzu

"And by the way, Gato almost killed Zabuza once some time 2 years ago" I said and Zabuza looked at me shocked and I smiled at him before looking back at Kakuzu, who was smiling

"Sorry sir, but I couldn't let you give up your main customer" Zabuza said

"I already know" Kakuzu said shocking all of us

"What? How?" Zabuza and Haku asked

"Well, I overheard you talking sometime last year about it. Didn't you even notice that I bring him to the back room instead of the main room, like I do the rest of the customers?" Kakuzu asked and we all had wide eyes and nodded, and I smirked

"Thanks though, you are the best friend I ever had" Kakuzu said and Zabuza smirked

"Yeah, same goes for you too" Zabuza said

"But why did you tell, Hidan?" Haku asked and I smirked

"I love you guys so much to let anyone or anything hurt you" I said and the whole room was filled with awws.

I sighed and looked up at Kakuzu

"Kakuzu I'm sorry for everything" I said and Kakuzu smirked and pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok; you have nothing to apologize for. You gave up a lot to save us and I love you" Kakuzu said and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I deepened it by wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I felt Kakuzu lick at my bottom lip, and I was about to give him entrance when we were interrupted by Deidara tapping our shoulders. We broke apart looking at him

"Ahem… get a room un" Deidara said blushing. Me and Kakuzu looked around to see blushed faces, but Haku was covering Tobi's eyes.

"Tobi wants to see! Let go!" Tobi whined and everyone started laughing.

When night approached, we took my car back to our base and took everything we needed, wanted and are special to us. I took most of the spy equipment that I still had there. We packed everything into my car and everyone got in. Ok, strange, my car still has room in it. I didn't thing it was THAT big. We even have the couches and chairs.

Wee anyways, in a day's worth we found a new and even better base and settled in.

We all sat in the main room and Kakuzu and I were on a couch and he held me close. I smiled and put my head and Kakuzu's chest, and I felt my hair being gently stroked

"I love you Hidan" Kakuzu said and I smiled and snuggled closer to his chest

"I love you too" I said and I looked around at everyone and giggled slightly

"What is it?" Kakuzu asked

"I just figured this out; everyone here, we're like a big family" I said smiling, and everyone smiled

"Yeah we are, but you're my boyfriend; you're actually my official family" Kakuzu said and I smiled and nodded.

Haku left into the kitchen, and a minute later came out with beers and one grape juice (for Tobi), for everyone.

"Cheers! To Hidan and our family!" everyone cheered and clunked our glasses together and drank the liquid down. We were talking about what tomorrow brings, until we heard a faint hiccup. Deidara looked over to Tobi, who was swaying slightly

"Hic, hhhi semmmmmpai~!" Tobi yelled obviously drunk and Deidara glared at Haku

"Haku, I thought you gave him grape juice un" Deidara said and Haku looked at him nervously

"I-I did. I gave him grape juice" Haku said nervously

"Well it can't be; did someone take it by mistake?" Zabuza asked

"No" we all said, but Tobi who was running around crazily drunk.

"Then that means…. Tobi how the hell did you get drunk from drinking grape juice un!" Deidara yelled chasing Tobi around and we all started laughing so hard it was bringing tears to our eyes.

I stopped laughing and grinned. I was happy working with the FBI, but here with Kakuzu and the Kiryoku Gang was so much better.

Months had passed, and I had became number ten on the FBI's most wanted list, but I didn't care as long as I'm with Kakuzu and the people who were more of a family than my real family could ever be.

Life in the Kiryoku Gang was great and life with Kakuzu was and still is the most wonderful thing that happened to me.

**Owari**

**I hope you enjoyed, I wrote this about a year to two years ago and decided to post it**


End file.
